forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul
| size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Undead | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 1 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = | language = Usually Common | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Paralysis }} Ghouls were undead humanoids who devoured the flesh of corpses. Description A ghoul appeared as an emaciated, roughly humanoid creature with an almost-hairless mottled, decaying hide stretched tight over its bones. It had the sharp teeth of a carnivore and sunken eyes that burned as if they were hot coals. Abilities Ghouls could paralyze their victims with a claw or bite wound, though elves were immune. Paralysis lasted at least a dozen seconds and up to half a minute. The bite of a ghoul also inflicted a terrible disease, ghoul fever, deteriorating health and agility within a day. Any who died from the illness rose as a ghoul at midnight. Combat Ghouls sought to ambush and surprise unwary victims wherever they could, usually hiding behind gravestones or in shallow graves they could swiftly burst out of. Activities Ghouls had a terrible hunger for carrion. They not only ate the dead, but also preyed on the living. They lurked in graveyards and on battlefields, wherever their foul food was plentiful and the air was thick with the smell of death. Creation It was believed that a living man or woman who'd tasted the flesh of people would rise again as ghouls after they died. This was not proven, but it fitted their cannibalistic behavior. However, others believed that anyone who indulged in extreme debauchery and evil could become a ghoul after death.This account probably derives from the popular connection of the word "ghoul" with graverobbers and persons who delighted in the macabre, rather than the demon of Arabic mythology with the same name. Whatever the truth, it was clear that any humanoid who was bitten by a ghoul, contracted ghoul fever, and died of it would inevitably rise as a ghoul themselves the following night, at midnight. The new-risen ghoul lost all the skills and powers it had in life. Their minds became warped, turning them feral yet cunning and hungry for living flesh, becoming in all ways like another ghoul. They were not bound to serve other ghouls, however. A more experienced or powerful victim would instead became a ghast. Society Ghouls hunted alone, in gangs of up to four, or packs of seven to twelve members. Ghouls spoke whatever languages they'd known in life, typically Common. Lands Along with many other kinds of undead, ghouls were known to hunt within the Battle of Bones in the Western Heartlands by the mid–14 century DR. Ghouls also dwelled inside the House of Stone on the edge of the Ardeep Forest. History In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Vajra Valmeyjar, Cybriana, Timoth Eyesbright, Onyx the Invincible, and Priam Agrivar were camping at the base of Stoner's Needle in the Sword Coast lands when ghoul warriors clawed their way out of the earth and snatched at them shortly before dawn. Their blades soon dismembered the undead, though the once-paladin Priam wished he could still turn them. Variants Aside from the standard ghoul, a number of other varieties existed: ;Lacedon: An aquatic breed of ghoul, powerful swimmers that lurked near reefs, waiting to prey on stranded vessels. ;Ghast: A more powerful breed of ghoul, distinguished by its foul stench. ;Gravetouched ghoul: These ghouls were said to have been blessed by the King of Ghouls upon their return from the dead, and were thus more powerful than common ghouls. While standard ghouls lost all of their abilities from their previous life, gravetouched ghouls retained most of their former selves, albeit enhanced by the transformation into an undead creature. ;Abyssal ghoul: An extraplanar ghoul with fiendish characteristics that made them far more formidable. Appendix Background The ghoul is of course based on the ''ghūl'', a demon of Arabic mythology that entered western mythology as the ghoul, with various meanings. Within D&D, in the Al-Qadim setting, the Arabic ghūl was translated more directly as the great ghul and ghul-kin. Notes Appearances ;Adventures: *''... And a Dozen Eggs'' * City of the Spider Queen * The Accursed Tower * The Dungeon of Death * The Inheritance * The Secret of Spiderhaunt * The Twilight Tomb ;Comics: * The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka ;Novels: * Baldur's Gate * Canticle * Red Magic ;Video Games: * Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse * Descent to Undermountain * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms * Neverwinter Nights * Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace * Sword Coast Legends * Treasures of the Savage Frontier Further Reading * References Category:Undead Category:Ghouls Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures